


Sexting in 5/7/5

by tisfan



Series: Open Ask Prompts [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dick Pics, Haiku, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Anonymous asked for:Long distance relationships / “I only accept texts in haiku.”





	Sexting in 5/7/5

Bucky leaned back, licked the dripping come from his lip. Ten minutes earlier he’d come, gasping and moaning, with Tony Stark’s hand down his pants and he was still riding that post-orgasm buzz.

“Damn,” Tony said, panting and using the wall to hold himself up. “You are good at that. Shoulda asked sooner.”

Bucky usually wasn’t one for sex in a public bathroom, but when Tony had offered a birthday handsie, Bucky hadn’t been able to resist. He’d been crushing on Tony for months, but Tony’d never seemed interested. Until now.

Bucky grinned, nuzzled at Tony’s neck and got another low moan. “Well, now you know,” Bucky said. “An’ you can have it any time you want.”

“Wish that was true,” Tony said, “but I’m headed out to Malibu tomorrow, won’t be back on the east coast until December? Maybe?”

Bucky discovered that it was, actually, possible to totally kill post-coital bliss. His stomach wound up somewhere near his ankles and his chest ached. Had he finally had his time with Tony, just as a last minute, _I’m leaving town bullshit fling_? Shit. _Shit shit shit._

Tony didn’t quite meet his eyes, either. “No need to make it weird, babe,” Tony said.

“Can I… can I call you?”

“Sure,” Tony said, patting him on the shoulder. “I accept texts in haiku and tasteful nudes over snapchats.”

***

_New text from Winter Smolder_

I take off my clothes  
And you rip off all of yours  
Gimme a pic Stark

Tony blinked at his phone.

He hadn’t really expected Bucky to take him up on the texting or snapchats; but then again, he hadn’t expected Bucky to say yes to an offer of a quickie in the men’s room, either. The man was fucking gorgeous, he could have had his pick of young, hot, nubile bodies, why the hell would he be interested in a slowly going gray, creaky-kneed, mentally fucked up failed hero?

_New text from Winter Smolder_

I guess I’ll go first  
Two arms to hold you: empty  
Type stop to end texts

His phone beeped again and a pic came through, Bucky leaning back against a pile of pillows, his chest bared, those dark brown nipples perked and aching for Tony’s fingers, mouth, tongue. Or Tony was projecting, but oh, god, Bucky was so goddamn beautiful it hurt.

In more ways than one. Tony adjusted his slacks as subtly as he could; he was in a business meeting and while no one actually expected him to pay attention -- he was Tony Stark, after all, and he had two reputations, being a complete ass and being a reckless genius -- jerking off while behind a conference table was beyond the pale, even for him.

He thumbed his phone a few times

I want to taste that  
Strip you down and take my time  
Lick you all over

Business meetings suck  
Not, you know, in a good way  
Can text you later?

***

_New Text from Iron Man_

I want you to know  
First time I’ve taken a nude  
When I was sober

Bucky’s mouth was dry and he was hard and aching in seconds. Oh, god, Tony was generous with the camera angles. Holy shit. He’d had that fine cock in his mouth, and he didn’t remember it being that gorgeous. But that mole, on Tony’s upper thigh, he remembered that part, had tongued it curiously when he’d gotten Tony’s pants around his ankles.

He settled into his bed, unzipping his jeans. He shoved a hand down the front of his pants and thumbed a one-handed response.

Dat ass is perfect  
Your dick is magnificent  
Do me. Do me now.

***

_New text from Winter Smolder_

Cock: spectacular  
Your booty is nice as well  
Are we down to fuck?

Tony smiled down at his phone. The teases and texts were regular, every day one text, even if it was just to declare that the day was over and Bucky was going to bed. And at least once every few days he got a nice cropped picture of Bucky, sometimes a cut of his face in artistic lighting. Bucky’d sent him a wide variety of dick pics, some with a classy sepia filter.

Tony’s personal favorite -- not that he didn’t have the whole line up linked together in a video that he could (and did) watch on constant replay -- wasn’t even that terribly pornographic. Just a picture of Bucky’s wrists, crossed and bound with a length of red silk rope.

Use of selfie stick  
Not a recommended way  
To take this picture

***

Bucky checked his phone for like the eighth time in the last hour. Usually ( _always before_ ) Tony had answered one of his texts or pictures with ten minutes of getting it.

Well, maybe Tony was somewhere important, or away from his phone (that seemed unlikely, Bucky’d never seen Tony without his phone before. Like, ever.) or…

_Fucking someone else._

How would Bucky even know; it’s not like Tony would tell him. For that matter, he wasn’t sure that he and Tony were anything other than long distance fuck buddies. Which might have been why he was worried. The last text he’d sent wasn’t anything like the long string of lewd haikus or dick pics.

Miss you all the time  
Even dream of you at night  
Are we more than friends?

No answer.

And more no answer.

_You scared him off, finally, dumbass._

***

Tony knocked on his door. He was shaking, hoping he hadn’t misread things. He’d taken one look at Bucky’s text and booked a ticket back to the east coast. He was running high on lack of sleep and hope.

When Bucky opened the door, his jaw dropped open. “Tony?”

Tony held a hand printed cardboard sign up, scribbled on impulse from the torn top of a mailroom carton with sharpie.

Unexpectedly  
Offered hope and given love  
I want you with me

It was some Love, Actually level bullshit, but it was a conversation he didn’t want to have over the phone. Tony wanted to see Bucky’s face, watch the expressions there, with a need so bad it hurt him.

Bucky reached out, touched his cheek, ran his thumb over Tony’s jaw. “I thought you weren’t coming back ‘til next year, baby,” he said.

“You gave me a reason,” Tony said.

Bucky tugged Tony lightly into his arms and kissed him. “I’m glad.”

 

Pull you into me  
For this is where you belong  
Tight against my skin

\--Tyler Knot Gregson

**fin**

 


End file.
